10 Things You'd Never Know from DD
by Crown of Roses
Summary: These are lists of 10 secrets about the Harry Potter characters and DD. Rated T until it becomes incredibly mature content. Some swearing, angst, romance, humour and friendship. Hints of slash and het.
1. Arabella Riddle

**AN**: I've seen examples of these all over this site. So I thought I'd give it a go.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter or any other characters. Not any song lyrics I use. Nor any quotes or sayings I use. The only things I can claim even just a little bit of ownership for is Alexia and Arabella Riddle.

**Arabella Riddle: 10 things you'd never know**

**1**. People are always getting me confused with Alexia and then they apologise as if I'm meant to hate it. They couldn't be more wrong.

**2**. When people ask me what my relationship with Alexia is, I reply that we're the missing half of each others soul. They think it's just because we're close. They're wrong. We literally are each others missing soul.

**3**. Charlie Weasley was my first kiss. We both swore never to tell a soul.

**4**. When Alexia gets back from seeing _him_ she sneaks into my room. And cries until morning in my arms.

**5**. People think Alexia is the oldest. They're wrong. I am. By two minutes.

**6**. I was six years old when I saw my first murder. Three weeks later, I killed for the very first time. I'll never forget the feeling of the power and the thrill. It terrified me.

**7**. She swore she'd never leave me. That she would always protect me from him. She lied. And I'll never forgive her.

**8**. I used to always get the _Daily Prophet_. I stopped after they posted an article about Alexia and Harry sleeping together. Even though it was completely true.

**9**. Sometimes, I like to shut my eyes and try to remember back to our childhood. I can't, no matter how hard I try.

**10**. My natural eye colour is the same as Alexia. I changed it to blue to be less like her. I hate blue.

**AN**: I hope this is alright... I've never done this sort of thing before. Next, I'll be doing Alexia. If you want me to do any characters, feel free to ask. I'm up for anything. I'm also hoping to do a thing of drabbles using some quotes I find. They won't be by any particular people; some will be from stories, some from songs and some from just random people and pictures. I don't know where I get them.


	2. Alexia Riddle

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter or any other characters. Not any song lyrics I use. Nor any quotes or sayings I use. The only things I can claim even just a little bit of ownership for is Alexia and Arabella Riddle.

**Alexia Riddle: 10 things you'd never know**

**1**. I watched Arabella kill her first and final victim. Just as I killed my fifth.

**2**. People always ask me how I deal with killing others. I don't know how to explain that I don't feel a thing for them.

**3**. I was in Knockturn Alley when I saw someone get attacked and dragged off into a side alleyway and raped. To this day I am still ashamed that I walked away.

**4**. I can speak to Arabella through my mind. But what most people don't know is that it's like living two lives. Hers and mine. And I love it.

**5**. I had a weakness for inflicting pain on others. I suppose that's why Bellatrix liked me so much.

**6**. I lost my virginity when I was 14 years old to Harry Potter. He was 13. It wasn't romantic, or how most girls picture their first time. But it was sweet in his own little way.

**7**. After spending most of the night out with _him_ I crawl home and sneak into Arabella's room. And she holds me as I cry until morning.

**8**. I hate muggles. Not because they are supposedly below us. Or because they don't have magic. No, I hate them for what they did to Harry. And to my father.

**9**. People think that I started dating Severus and Remus at the end of fifth year. It wasn't. It was the end of fourth.

**10**. People always think I'm the oldest because I'm more protective and outgoing. They're wrong. I'm the youngest by two minutes. And I love it.

**AN**: I hope you like this one. Its easy doing Arabella and Alexia because I can make them do whatever I wish. Next up I'm thinking maybe Harry... or Albus.


	3. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter or any other characters. Not any song lyrics I use. Nor any quotes or sayings I use. The only things I can claim even just a little bit of ownership for is Alexia and Arabella Riddle.

**Harry Potter: 10 things you'd never know**

**1**. Every Halloween I'm tempted to change my name and move to another country.

**2**. In second year, at the duelling club… I was tempted to order the snake to bite Lockhart. I'm sure no one would have minded.

**3**. I'm not actually as hopeless at potions as I pretend. At the Dursleys I was punished for having better grades then Dudley. When I started Hogwarts I continued not putting in a lot of effort or studying.

**4**. I cast the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. Later that night Alexia pulled me aside and taught me how to cast it properly.

**5**. I never knew what love was until I went to Hogwarts.

**6**. When I was in primary school we had a music class. I picked the piano. I was really good at it until Vernon found out. I never touched one again.

**7**. I remember running away from the Dursleys five times. Each time I'd end up back in my cupboard and my relatives wouldn't remember a thing.

**8**. The first time I kissed a girl I was 10. It was my birthday. The girl was Alexia.

**9**. The first time I kissed a boy I was 14. It was just before the third task. The boy was Cedric Diggory.

**10**. I watch everyone around me, smiling and laughing. And I feel like I'm home. Even if we're in the middle of a war.

**AN**: I hope you like this one… It's a lot harder for me to write normal characters. Albus Dumbledore next hopefully.


End file.
